This study will evaluate the efficacy of a weight loss and exercise program designed specifically to improve the health status of aged blacks with weight-related chronic diseases. This study will focus on elderly black patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), although the program model will be applicable to management of any chronic condition for which weight loss and exercise are beneficial (e.g. hypertension, cardiovascular disease (CVD), weight-related functional problems). Specific aims are to: (1) develop a weight loss and exercise intervention model specifically for elderly blacks; (2) test the efficacy of this intervention model in improving glycemic control among elderly blacks who have NIDDM; (3) assess the effects of the intervention of triglycerides, HDL cholesterol and blood pressure since status on these CVD variables may also be improved by weight reduction and exercise. Approximately 150 black men and women, 60 to 70 years of age, will be recruited from the Howard University Diabetes Clinic and the D.C. Commission of Public Health Geriatric Clinics. Patients in these clinics are primarily black females with low income and educational attainment. Most are overweight. Inclusion criteria include have a diagnosis of NIDDM treated with diet alone or with diet and oral hypoglycemic agents; >120% desirable body weight, but <160% desirable body weight, and not taking cholesterol-lowering drugs. Persons who meet inclusion criteria will be randomly assigned to a special intervention group or to a usual care control. Those in the special intervention group will participate in a 12-week weight loss and exercise program; outcome measurements will include weight (intervention process outcome) glycosylated hemoglobin (HbA1c), lipoprotein fractions, and blood pressure (efficacy measures). The hypothesis is that the weight loss/exercise intervention results in significant improvement in disease management will be tested by comparing the percentage of persons with controlled blood glucose (HbA1c <8%) in the special intervention versus usual care group at the end of the initial intervention (after 3 months) and after a 3 month maintenance period (6 months after randomization).